


Emotions

by Ninebubble



Series: Canon Compliant Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: A little bit of pining, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninebubble/pseuds/Ninebubble
Summary: Christmas fluff inspired by Ariana Grande's cover of Emotions.Jongdae annoys Minseok into making out with him, Chanyeol and Sehun have a bet about it, Minseok is worried Junmyeon'll find out, and everybody misses Yixing - Junmyeon most of all.





	Emotions

 

*

 

 

 

It's when Jongdae slides into the room yelling along to Ariana Grande's rendition of _Emotions_ that Minseok finally loses it.

 

"OUT !" He tries to yell louder than the other's unconvincing attempts at whistles notes as he jumps up from his bed and starts pushing Jongdae out the door, all while the younger is still yelling at the top of his lungs :

 

"But hyung ! YOU GOT ME FEELIN EMOTIONS"

 

The door slams, and the rest comes muffled : "HIGHER THAN THE HHHMFL ABOVE".

 

From across the room on his bunk bed, Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at his best friend.

 

"What's got into him ?"

 

"I'll be damned if I know," Minseok lies through his teeth. He's not usually very good at lying, but this one comes easy - the truth is, he'll be damned if Junmyeon finds out exactly what has got into Jongdae.

 

"I don't think I've ever seen him this hyper."

 

"Maybe he and Baek got into Chanyeol's candy stash again."

 

They both groan, remembering a memorable afternoon that was supposed to be peaceful, the whole band resting up after a tiring festival appearance. It had snowed, they'd been frozen during the performance. Sehun had even danced in his thickest, longest coat, despite their manager's disapproval. Somehow, few people were ever able to deny the maknae's pout. Minseok smirks to himself as he thinks again of seeing him and Chanyeol together, the tallest finding it very hard indeed to deny Sehun's wishes.

 

"What are you smiling about ?" Junmyeon's voice cuts through his thoughts.

 

"Oh, just - general chaos, I guess," he replies lightly. The leader can't know. There's been too many shenanigans happening lately, and he probably suspects something, although Minseok is fairly certain that he isn't part of Junmyeon's suspicions. After all, he's very discrete.

 

Unfortunately, Jongdae is much less so, he remembers when something loud and heavy crashes into the now locked door.

 

"OWWW !" They hear from outside, and then, high and whiny : "Hyung, did you lock me out ?"

 

Inside the room, they both wait with baited breath to see what Jongdae'll do next. Maybe he'll just leave.

 

"HYUNG, WHY. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS," comes louder than ever.

 

Minseok sighs, and rises to unlock the door. He finds the younger leaning against the wall with a forlorn expression, and he mouths "I miss you" at Minseok, then, drawing a heart in the air with his fingers, he begins to add "I l-" but the older interrupts, a furious blush spreading over his face.

 

"Jongdae," he begins in his best scolding voice. "Hyung needs.."

 

Unfortunately, this is the exact moment that Jongdae chooses to wiggle his eyebrows at him and wink. "What does Hyung need ?"

 

Minseok falters. "To.. to be alone."

 

"Okay ! Then come be alone with me." His face breaks into the warmest, most blinding smile, causing the older's heart to skip a beat.

 

"Fine," he growls, and hauls Jongdae off, hoping Junmyeon somehow didn't notice this definitely suspicious interaction.

 

Once they're at a safe distance and certain no one's around, Minseok pushes Jongdae against the wall and follows close, so that their noses almost touch.

 

"You're so annoying," he whispers.

 

Jongdae grins back. "Annoying ?"

 

"The worst," Minseok replies and before the other can say anything, shuts him up with a kiss.

 

Their first kiss was just yesterday, hence Jongdae's hyperactivity, and the electricity is still there. Will he ever get used to this, Minseok wonders vaguely as he reaches up to grasp Jongdae's hair and pull him even closer, deepening the bliss.

 

All of a sudden, a door to their left bangs open and Sehun bursts out, covered in tinsel, yelling something to the effect of "Come and get it" at Chanyeol, who's following close behind. They both stop, eyes wide, in front of Jongdae and Minseok, who are no longer kissing but still frozen in a very intimate position.

For a beat, nothing happens.

 

Then Sehun's face breaks into the largest shit eating grin Minseok's ever seen - somehow including Jongdae's own - and this is it, their cover is blown. There's no way Sehun of all people will be able to keep this quiet. But to his surprise, the maknae turns his grin over to Chanyeol and extends an expecting hand.

With a sigh, Chanyeol pulls out a wad of cash and shoves at Sehun before stalking back into his room.

 

"Thank you," Sehun mouths to the two of them before following his boyfriend back inside. There's a burst of gleeful laughter and a muffled "Shut up".

 

Minseok turns back to Jongdae, who's watching him with tender eyes. He whispers simply, "We'll have to get back at them somehow," before leaning in to resume their kiss.

 

Unfortunately, another door bangs open right then, allowing Baekhyun's head to poke out.

 

"What's going - oh."

 

"Do you mind, Baek ? Only we're a little busy over here."

 

Baekhyun grins back at Jongdae and slips back into his room with a loud "Get it, Dae."

 

Jongdae smiles at Minseok, the soft smile that's made his heart melt ever since their first meeting.

 

"You okay, hyung ?" He asks, snaking his hands around the other's waist. Minseok realizes there might be a single tear hanging out in his waterline.

 

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm ok Dae." He leans into his neck, taking comfort in Jongdae's presence. "I'm just - happy."

 

"Aw, hyung, do you mean..." Jongdae's soft tone is morphing into something else, and suddenly Minseok knows exactly what's going to happen, yet he's powerless to stop it.

 

"I GOT YOU FEELIN EMOTIONS," the younger yells out, pulling himself from Minseok's arm and barrelling away, singing at the top of his voice, "DEEPER THAN YOU'VE EVER DREAMED".

 

Minseok chases after him, in a futile attempt to make him shut up.

 

In his room, Junmyeon listens to the chaos with a smile before returning his attention to his phone.

 

"It sounds like they've found each other," comes Yixing's voice from the speaker.

 

Junmyeon smiles. "I miss you," he says simply. It's hard not to feel lonely when everyone else is so obviously, painfully happy around him. It's impossible not to miss Yixing's smile, Yixing's touch.

 

"I miss you too. I'll be home soon."

 

The smile turns a little sad, a little sour. "Yeah," he replies unconvinced.

 

"I promise, Myeon."

 

"Sure. I know, Xing." He tries to put it into his voice, that he understands, that he knows it's not his fault and that the bitterness is not directed at him.

 

"No, really -"

 

A burst of noise comes from the hallway. What now ? The yelling hasn't quite taken shape into words yet, but from the level of sound everyone is joining in.

 

Then he makes out Baekhyun's voice, yelling just one name.

 

"YIXING !!!"

 

"XING ! XING !" Someone else shouts, and Junmyeon rises from his bed, unable to process those words together. It's been so long. He staggers to the door and pulls it open. He's dreamed about this so often - is he dreaming now ?

 

But on the other side of that door, dimple and all, is Yixing, phone still in hand. He smiles brightly. Baekhyun and Jongdae are conducting a sort of happiness dance in the background and even Kyungsoo is joining in the yelling. But all of that disappears for Junmyeon. He sees only Yixing, glowing brightly in front of him. If he reaches out - he might even touch him..

 

"Hi," Yixing says simply.

 

No one but Minseok seems very surprised when Junmyeon pulls him into a deep kiss. He turns to Jongin with wide eyes, and receives a laugh in response. "You never noticed hyung ?"

 

Minseok shakes his head and Jongin gives him a pat on the shoulder before wandering off, mumbling something about texting Taemin.

 

Jongdae's hand finds his in the chaos and despite his confusion, Minseok relaxes. No need to worry now. They're all in this together.

 

 

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays to all who celebrate them, and happy days to those who don't :)
> 
> And if you wanna come say I'm on Instagram @ninebubble !


End file.
